A Noite Cai
by Saulo Dourado
Summary: Uma bela e romântica apresentação de Português na oitava série D.Sorrisos contentes com as declamações das poesias amorosas se desfazem ao ouvir batidas dentro da caixa do ar-condicionado.O jamais esperado está pedindo para entrar-Uma história em
1. Default Chapter

**A NOITE CAI **

por Saulo Dourado

Parte 1

O sol não acordou para vencer naquele dia. Deixou as nuvens taparem-lhe, como se ele não fosse tão poderoso. Aquela bola de fogo não estava digna de um dia de verão. O cinza mostrava-se, o que não era comum no céu nessa estação que tem como símbolo a praia. Um cenário apocalíptico que não atrapalhava em nada no andamento da apresentação da classe.

A apresentação era algo muito empolgante para eles deixarem de lado. Não que fosse melhor que os encontros no clube no sábado à tarde para dançarem forró num esfrega-esfrega sem cabimento para garotos da primeira série do ensino médio. Certo que não nasceram para serem santos, mas não precisavam maliciar tanto as coisas. Os pais odiavam isso. Diziam que o pai de Débora conferia sempre como andava a filha, melhor dizendo, ele era ginecologista. Também não era extremo de correr drogas e sexo, mas adolescentes têm um gene especial e temporária para farras. Nem tudo é brincadeira e erotismo, não é mesmo? Com base nisso, o professor de Português elaborou um trabalho que todos gostaram. Isso que era importante. Valendo dois pontos, eles precisam fazer um poema e declama-lo para uma pessoa (do sexo oposto) a qual quisesse se declarar. Claro que não era real. Sorteavam os casais, mas mesmo assim alguém que estivesse a fim de aproveitar a oportunidade e deixar que aquilo passasse da mentirinha, poderia faze-lo. Estavam livres e disso que gostavam.

- Tem algum casal verdadeiro aqui? - perguntou Gilberto, em pé no tablado, para a turma.

- Se não tiver, pode apostar que vai ter! - exclamou Eduardo em alegria - Valeu, professor!

Todos murmuraram em aprovação.

- Você fala isso porque arranjou logo a Loira (Mariana)! - falou Sandro com um tom maroto. - Eu tenho culpa de ter mais homens do que mulheres?! Poxa! Vou ter que me declarar para Fabrício de peruca.

Mais risos e murmúrios. Talvez, a sala nunca estivera tão descontraída como naquela sexta-feira.

- Chega de enrolar, comecemos a apresentação. - disse o professor com um sorriso largo. Totalmente ao contrário da expressão que possuíra há trinta anos quando tinha a idade daqueles moleques. A supervisora lhe pegara com uma garota na mesa da sala de artes vazia. Ele não fora expulso, pois a supervisora não contara nada para o colégio, pois sabia que Gilberto era um aluno que não merecia ser jogado fora só porque andara papando uma colega sua.

Marcos foi o primeiro a subir no tablado segurando a mão de Marta com suavidade. O próprio sabia que era o mais cobiçado da sala e também sabia que aquela garota estava tremendo nas bases por possuí-lo como companheiro. Era uma garota de beleza mediana, era muita emoção ser - pelo menos por alguns instantes - o amor daquele cara.

- Tira o olho da bunda dele, Marta! - gritou Arthur.

- Para de secar ele, mulé! - bradou Gabriel.

- Eu sei que olhar não arranca pedaços, Marta, mas não precisa abusar! - Leonardo também não deixou escapar a oportunidade.

A garota ruborizou-se. Colocou as mãos no rosto e sentou numa cadeira que tinha Marcos colocado em cima do tablado enquanto os garotos gritavam naquela sala de um colégio particular da zona urbana.

Marta ficou ouvindo as palavras bonitas de seu companheiro ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o ar-condicionado central que fazia um fraco som. Lá dentro daquela "caixa" branca onde o ar refrigerado saía, deveria ter tantos fios e coisas eletrônicas que ela decidiu nem pensar nisso e só ouvir Marcos. Era um local grande: um metro e meio de largura e nove metros de comprimento, colado com a parede lateral esquerda (o lado da porta) e o fundo. As paredes eram constituídas por ladrilhos brancos e bem feitos. Havia várias janelas na lateral direita. Janelas fechadas e com uma película contra os raios do sol. A mesa do professor ficava colocada a um tablado cinza que localiza-se em frente ao quadro branco para se escrever com caneta colorida especial.

Ao final da apresentação, ela se levantou e o garoto a beijou como se fosse uma velha namorada, de _verdade_ mesmo. Nada técnico.

Todos gritaram apesar de terem combinado que aquilo só era para agradar o professor. A ala safada e cafajeste da classe inventou que Gilberto dava mais pontos para aqueles que se beijavam. Uma boa forma e quase ridícula de conseguir, pelo por um momento, uma mulher.

A segunda apresentação veio.

Marta sentou-se longe de Marcos para fazer um "doce" como os seus amigos do prédio falavam. Esperava com toda ansiedade que ele viesse no final da aula conversar melhor com ela. Algo mais privado e mais forte. Nada como não ter os gritos de Gabriel e seus capangas em algum tipo de cena romântica. Sorriu a passar a língua nos lábios e relembrar do beijo.

Nesse momento, Marta ouviu uma batida na madeira. Deveria ser uma auxiliar querendo dar algum aviso idiota e estragar o clima todo. A garota não sabia o motivo por ter sentido uma coisa ruim no momento em que ouvira a batida. Algo como ter um pedaço de lã de aço presa na garganta e um vomito tentando ultrapassa-lo. Parecido com a vez em que fora para a casa de sua tia. De vez em quando, ouvia algo como passos no teto marrom. Era algo entre o telhado e o teto. Ouvia. Do mesmo modo em que, em algumas noites, dava a impressão que tinha alguém trabalhando na cozinha. As portas dos armários batendo, a geladeira abrindo e derramando um jarro de água. Coisas que não deixam de escapar um ar macabro. Marta imaginava algo pegando um martelo de bife na terceira gaveta e viesse para o quarto. Fazer do crânio dela um verdadeiro caos de miolos, tecidos e ossos.

- Você não diz que é pacifista? Então pare de violentar meu coração. - disse Fernando lá na frente.

Gilberto não parecia ter ouvido qualquer batida na porta. Talvez fosse só coisas da cabeça de Marta. A emoção fora tremenda de um beijo. Um beijo perfeitamente natural para quem está sendo "influenciado".

A segunda apresentação acabou.

Aplausos.

Gilberto, animado com o sucesso da apresentação e cada vez mais influenciado pelos alunos, falou em voz alta:

- É a vez da gloriosa e bela Luciana. Sintam o perfume dela enquanto passa. E junto com ela, virá o afortunado Leonardo.

A garota levantou-se com gritos estrondosos.

Era uma coincidência tremenda os dois fazerem um casal naquela apresentação. O sorteio foi feito pelo professor, não podia ter sido manipulado por nenhum aluno. Então era coincidência mesmo. Aconteceu de os dois namorarem na sétima série. Algo um tanto pueril. Ela dissera para a sua melhor amiga que estava a fim dele. Lara não perdeu tempo e combinou com Leo para que houvesse o beijo lá atrás do colégio, na calçada do prédio do militar que se recusava a vender o lote para o colégio expandir-se. Fora obrigado Lara levar Luciana até o local, pelo medo que a garota sentia. E lá estava o garoto, sentado e um pouco nervoso.

O namoro durou um mês. Os dois gostaram, mas teve um fim como tudo na vida. Tiveram uma recaída no início da oitava série numa festa de adolescentes que ficapara o centro da cidade e depois disso nunca mais passaram de amizade. Ele, perto dos amigos, parece um tanto imaturo, mas fora um rapaz incrível para ela.

- Professor, posso colocar uma lua no quadro? - perguntou Luciana.

- Claro! Faça de tudo para o melhor. - respondeu com um sorriso de satisfação.

A aula estava ótima.

A garota colou com esparadrapo uma bola de papelão pintada de branco no quadro negro.

- Posso começar? - indagou a menina, um pouco intimidada.

- Venha aqui pro papai e você poderá o que quiser! - exclamou Arthur com a sua cara de garoto alegre.

A turma riu ao mesmo tempo em que Marta ouvira mais uma batida.

"Mais uma prova que é minha imaginação. Nesse barulho todo seria impossível que eu ouvisse uma coisa batendo na porta.", pensou a jovem.

Luciana, que declamaria para o seu antigo real amor, pigarreou levemente para então começar:

- A noite cai e...

A lua se descolou e foi ao tablado.

- Puxa! - falou Fernando - Tem até efeito especial!

Todos riram com aquilo. Uma coincidência quase sobrenatural. Mas estavam felizes demais para pensarem em algo deveras misterioso. Só o fazemos quando estamos com medo. O medo atrai o que a gente não gosta. Pensamos em coisas ruins ao nosso redor quando a temorosidade é alucinógena.

Luciana foi apressada e colou novamente o papelão no quadro. Para começar novamente:

- A noite cai...

A lua desabou.

- Está tomando aula com o George Lucas, mulé? - disse Gabriel.

No início, assustaram-se um pouco, mas logo riram da piadinha do colega. Afinal, não era nenhuma daquelas histórias de fantasmas ou qualquer outra coisa que contam quando a luz acaba. A teoria deles é bem certa: se existe um inferno, ele não estaria em chamas, pois assim tudo clarearia. O inferno só pode ser um breu eterno, o qual você tenha consciência. O escuro é onde mora o desespero. Estava tudo claro, não há motivos para temer...não é mesmo?

Luciana e Leonardo prosseguiram com a apresentação até o término ovacionado.

Várias outras tiveram até o final da aula, onde todos os alunos já estavam liberados para o intervalo de trinta minutos. Na volta seria, novamente, a aula de Português. Era cansativo nos dias em que o professor dedicava as duas aulas apenas para revisar assuntos da unidade, quando a prova era logo no dia seguinte. Aquele dia não! Estava bem interessante!

Os estudantes saíram. Cada um em seu rumo.

Os corredores do colégio não eram tão longos, pois não se tratava de um colégio colossal. Da quinta até o terceiro ano, cada série com seis turmas: quatro de manhã e duas pela tarde, dezesseis alunos em cada sala. Não era uma imensidão, mas tinha um ensino ótimo e era colégio para uma classe mais alta. Um local de conforto onde o teatro para mais de 400 lugares era o símbolo. Ginásios onde as olimpíadas do colégio ocorriam. Queriam ampliar para poder fazer áreas para shows quinzenais, entretanto um morador não queria vender a parte que a Escola Ileuza Matias - nome da fundadora - tanto queria. Os alunos não se incomodavam tanto em não ter uma música durante algum intervalo, já consideravam o colégio fantástico. Biblioteca, sala de informática, um sistema de ar-condicionado central e etc. O único problema que encontravam é o fato de não poderem beijar-se lá dentro, para alguns caretice, para outros apenas um senso de moralidade. Para todos, a melhor escola que poderia ter – mesmo para os vários caminhos que se seguem. Desde a vagabundagem até os ápices casos de revolta juvenil - .

Nada de ter alunos levando armas de fogo e descarregando no peito de algum colega ou até mesmo um caso que ocorreu num colégio da cidade: um garoto atravessou o cérebro de uma menina que levou "fora" com um lápis...pelo ouvido. Demorou alguns minutos até que a professora percebesse que havia um cadáver assistindo a sua aula...segurança é o que os pais procuram. Não há nada para se preocupar.

- Marta, você tem tempo para me ouvir? - perguntou Marcos, olhando nos olhos da menina.

O coração dela acelerou-se.

- Sim.

- Eu acho que a gente combina. E você?

Marta sorriu apenas. Era já uma resposta. Tinha que ser daquele jeito e não como o primo dela achava. Esperar que a menina viesse falar com ele era sua ideologia. O pior que ocorria. Isso chama-se insegurança e inferioridade em relação a achar que alguma garota o queira. Se uma menina que ele gostasse dissesse assim: "Eu amo Renato da minha classe!". Mesmo tendo a absoluta certeza que era o único Renato da sala, ele procuraria na lista de chamada mais algum com o nome dele.

Marcos a beijou ali mesmo no corredor. Não importava o que a auxiliar de disciplina fosse dizer. Não mesmo.

Não era a mulher com cabelos oxigenados que os olhava. Era Tadeu. Um garoto da classe deles. Ninguém se lembrava que aquele menino, baixo para sua idade, existia. Vivia vagando por aí, à procura de alguém que pudesse virar seu amigo. Seria o único, e dizia a si mesmo que não deixaria aquela oportunidade de jeito nenhum. Não entendia o motivo de ser tão isolado. Era fechado. Talvez louco. Isso ele se considerava de vez em quando.

Na fazenda do avô, vira o zelador cortar a lenha para construir uma fogueira com um machado. Quando o homem terminou e com um sorriso ofereceu ao garoto a ferramenta, a fim de que ele pudesse tentar cortar a madeira. Tadeu a pegou, mas não conseguiu colocar força com aquele peso e imaginou que se suportasse aquele machado com naturalidade, talvez o cravasse no peito do homem, para vê-lo perder as forças com um buraco no tórax.

Um ser humano não sobrevive sem a comunicação.

Tadeu desceu as escadas até chegar a capela que ficava logo ao lado da sala dos professores. Podia-se ouvir tudo. Falavam besteiras enquanto tomavam um refrigerante com um pãozinho recheado.

Era para lá que o garoto ia todas as manhãs durante o intervalo. Não queria ficar perambulando sem ninguém. Poderia virar assunto de pena dos colegas. O menino feio que não tem ninguém. Tinha uma mancha em seu rosto, algo que os outros sentiam um certo nojo. Tinha culpa ele? Nascera com a mão colada no rosto.

Ajoelhou-se em frente a uma estatua de Jesus crucificado com seus olhos vagos e apenas um tecido branco escondendo seu órgão sexual e começou a rezar. Mas logo parou e sussurrou para o seu Deus:

- Pai, só quero que me perdoe...

Abriu o canivete que estava em seu bolso e abriu a própria garganta. Um corte vermelho inclinado, começando da orelha, passando pela jugular e logo em seguida atravessando a traquéia. O sangue banhou Jesus naquela pequena sala com velas e imagens, onde ,se a porta se fecha, alguém só pode ver seu interior se abri-la. E isso era uma coisa difícil de se acontecer, pois todos tinham algum companheiro para jogar conversa fora. Todos pareciam ter alguém para compartilhar seus segredos, menos ele.

Exclusão.

Nas escadas do terceiro ano, cinco deles se reunia. Dois garotos e três garotas. Estavam discutindo sobre os erros amorosos que cometeram. Falar sobre algo sério é uma coisa rara na época da adolescência, não pensar muito é melhor. Não desgasta-se e fica com energia de sobra para papar a empregada ou para bater papo no telefone com o paquera. Mas nada muito generalizado. Os jovens têm muito potencial, apenas estão mais descontraídos.

- As garotas adoram os cafajestes. - disse Leonardo - Eu já notei isso.

- Você é um? - perguntou Luciana.

- No nosso caso foi diferente.

- Então não generalize! - falou Lara.

- Os garotos são mais inseguros que as meninas. - Fernando começou depois de tanto tempo calado - Eu acho isso.

- Isso é uma tremenda mentira! - afirmou Mariana - Por quê diz uma loucura dessas?

- Pense bem! As garotas são mais exigentes para escolher seus companheiros. Nisso, os garotos apaixonados estão mais vulneráveis a um amor não correspondido. De receber um "não", por isso ficam mais inseguros em tentar.

Lara:

- Pode ser. Mas as garotas são inseguras em dar ou não bola para os seus alvos. E se eles não corresponderem?

- Eles são muito mais fáceis para a correspondência. - disse Leonardo, colocando uma mão em cima do joelho de Luciana. Apostava que ainda rolaria de novo naquele ano.

- Certo! Eles correspondem! - exclamou Mariana - Mas a maioria deles usa a gente e não algo que a gente queria.

Fernando:

- Isso já é uma outra discussão.

- Vamos deixar isso para amanhã. O sino já tocou, galera. - falou Leonardo, levantando-se junto com Luciana e acabaram trocando um olhar mais profundo. Ela já pensara que aquele relacionamento tinha algo a ver com alma gêmea e essas coisas do destino. Chegou a pensar que eles ficariam naquilo de namorar e separar, namorar e separar, até um dia que eles finalmente casassem. Combinavam-se.

Enquanto havia a discussão e o suicídio de Tadeu; Sandro, Eduardo e Fabrício jogavam basquete numa das quadras do colégio. Um jogo de trio contra trio. Três de uma sala e três de outra. O jogo começara com um negro do time adversário dos da turma de Marcos e Marta, mas logo Fabrício lhe roubara a bola como uma criança pega o pirulito que está na mão de um pirralho bem menor, driblou os caras e chegou dentro do garrafão sozinho. Aproximou-se da cesta.

Um grito escapou de sua garganta e ele deixou que a bola caísse de sua mão e fosse para fora da quadra.

- Rapaz! - gritou Sandro - Que oportunidade foi essa que você perdeu? Ficou maluco?

- Foi mal! - desculpou-se ele - Isso nunca me aconteceu.

Na mente dele, parecia que a cesta junto com todo seu suporte caía em sua direção, apenas isso. Não sabia o motivo. Lembrava-se que aos oito anos vira num noticiário que um menino descalço jogava basquete numa quadra velha. Acertou a bola no quadrado dentro do garrafão e aquele troço todo caiu em cima dele. Não o matou, mas o aro da cesta - era afiado, pois vinha de um metal sem muito cuidado - cortou seu pé ao meio. Isso chocou Fabrício, porém nunca tinha tido problemas com isso depois. Aquela dia foi a primeira vez.

O trio da sala de Eduardo venceu.

Logo todos - suados - estavam dentro da sala de aula. O professor não tinha chegado e a ala infantil da classe começou uma pequena guerra de giz. Arthur acabou acertando um estojo no rosto de Gabriel, passando de um giz para vários outros objetos. Quando viram Gilberto aproximando-se da sala, sentaram-se ligeiros.

- Vamos logo, pessoal. Vamos acabar com as declarações. Não temos tempo a perder. Amanhã já tenho assunto novo para dar. - disse o professor.

- Você costuma dar, professor? - perguntou Arthur para o mestre.

Alguns riram baixo e outros só se admiraram com a ousadia do garoto;

- Está de gracinha? - Gilberto realmente não ligava para maluquices dos seus alunos, mas se ele soltasse outra, colocaria na ficha pedagógica e o mandaria para a coordenadora.

- Não! Eu só estou perguntando se você costuma dar esse assunto para uma sala tão maravilhosa!

Gritaram em aprovação.

- Chega de conversa! Comecemos! - exclamou Gilberto - Venha a adorável Lara junto com nosso grande garoto Fernando.

Mais barulho quando eles se levantaram.

Subiram no tablado e logo Fernando começou:

- Lara, eu nunca tive coragem de lhe dizer. Estou até meio tremendo. Um amor que eu está morando dentro de mim como uma coisa divina no meu coração. Eu te amo como nenhuma música ou um filme pode descrever.

- Nossa! Que naturalidade! - comentou o professor - Parece até verdadeiro.

Fernando sorriu tímido e confessou:

- E é!

Mais uma gritaria de aprovação da sala.

- Beija! Beija! Beija!

Lara abriu um sorriso.

Era um sonho a ser realizado naquele dia. Quando dizia para irmã que vestir as meias cinza dava sorte, ela não acreditava. Incrível como as coisas davam certo naquele dia. Muito provavelmente, terminaria aquele trabalho com a mesma naturalidade e ganharia a nota máxima. Ganhara o amor que lhe fazia sofrer há dois meses. Era uma grande amiga sua. Jogar tudo para o alto? Arriscar assim? Essas dúvidas lhe corroíam o cérebro e chegara a lhe fazer chorar. Pesquisou com as amigas dela, o que elas achavam daquilo. Umas diziam que não sabiam de nada e a maioria que não tinha nada a ver. Só seria mais um caso de uma amizade abalado por uma tentativa do garoto. Preferia o quê? O amor dela ou a amizade? Mais vale um passarinho na mão...?

O seu dia de sorte chegara. Não apenas o seu, naquele dia, os casais começavam a aparecer.

A manhã do amor.

Marta ouviu uma batida forte.

Todos tinham ouvido dessa vez.

Não era a porta.

- O que foi isso? - berrou Gabriel, assustado.

- Vem do ar-condicionado. - afirmou Marcos. - Ouçam! Vem de lá.

Não mais parecia uma batida e sim um soco na madeira da "caixa" branca. Isso lembrava a Sandro a sua própria casa. A sua empregada dizia que ouvia latidos lá fora e ele próprio ouviu alguma coisa arranhando a porta. Isso ocorreu durante uma semana. Certa noite, o tio não agüentou mais e saiu durante o escuro. Os vizinhos falavam que só poderia ser alguma assombração. O tio provou que não existia nada de sobrenatural. Estourou os miolos do cão velho. Conclusão: o medo misterioso sempre lembra o sobrenatural. Alguma coisa de outro mundo. Talvez fosse apenas algum rato ou uma peça se soltando lá dentro. Tudo tem uma explicação.

- Posso ver o que tem lá dentro, professor? - perguntou Fernando.

Gilberto já estava ao seu lado.

- Como?

- Eu vejo por aquelas frestas para que o ar passe. Está vendo?

- Estou.

- E aí? Posso?

- Faça o que quiser! Eu chamarei um técnico. Antes eu quero saber o que você viu.

- Tudo bem.

Esse conto eu fiz até a página 19 em Junho de 2003 e desisti. Desapeguei-me a ele por um motivo que não lembro muito bem. Acho que foi outra obra, e eu estava achando essa estranha demais para o meu gosto. Mas eu não quis deixá-la inutilizada e a concluí hoje à noite (11/09/04) para postá-la aqui.

Ainda bem que Eu Durmo agradou! Por isso que fico preocupado em relação a esse. Este é bem diferente, um terror bem fora do comum.

Abraços,

Saulo Dourado


	2. A Noite Cai2

A NOITE CAI 

Saulo Dourado

**PARTE 2**

Fernando pegou a cadeira do mestre e a levou até embaixo da "caixa" branca enorme que atravessava do começo da sala longo até o seu fim. Era bem feita, capaz de um homem agachado caminhar lá dentro. Colocou o pé direito em cima do assento confortável ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu-se uma pancada ainda mais forte, provocando uma rachadura na madeira. Colocou o outro pé para ficar em erguido. E ficou.

Marta tinha o corpo todo arrepiado e aquela sensação de haver uma lã de aço dentro do seu corpo. Não tremia, pois Marcos a abraçava. Por que o professor não os mandava logo sair dali? É óbvio, menina! Pode ser uma coisa explicável que não machuca ninguém. Atrasaria a aula por uma besteira? Ainda havia muitas apresentações, não há tempo para adiamentos.

Fernando encostou o rosto naquelas coisas metálicas que lembravam uma janela persiana ou um ar-condicionado mesmo, mas um residencial.

Olhou.

O coração batendo no peito.

Leonardo não era acostumado a enfrentar tensões. Sentia-se realmente nervoso por estar naquela situação. Por que Fernando não acabava logo com aquilo? Parecia fazer aquele suspense propositalmente. Queria dar apenas um belo susto na turma só porque havia alguns objetos pesados que se soltaram lá dentro. Para funcionar aquilo tudo, deveria ter muita coisa, não é mesmo?

- Não vejo nada, professor. - disse Fernando - Vou tentar com uma régua de uns trinta centímetros. OK?

- Quem tem uma régua para emprestar a ele? - perguntou Gilberto.

- Eu! - Luciana tentou exclamar, mas apenas balbuciou. A fala dela não era importante naquele momento e sim que ela entregasse a droga da régua dela.

Luciana viu um pequeno flash ao olhar para a mochila fechada. Quando subiu num lugar montanhoso perto da casa da amiga da mãe, sentiu medo. Nada aconteceu, tudo foi maravilhoso, mas sentiu o temor em si. Nada de um pé quebrado num pisar errado, nada de ataque de aves para dilacerar-lhe o rosto, nada de simplesmente cair e ter a coluna dividida ao meio...o medo nem sempre acerta suas premonições.

A garota abriu a mochila e a vasculhou. Estava dentro do classificador. "Pega logo! Vai! Vai!", uma voz gritava dentro de sua cabeça apesar de, na sala, só haver o som das batidas na madeira, como se perguntassem: Ei, tem alguém aí fora?

A turma estagnava-se e se limitava a olhar Luciana pegar o classificador. O professor não conseguiu pensar em palavras de conforto para a classe, simplesmente lambeu os lábios e virou o rosto para a porta. Queria sair agora. Não, não, não! Espere...espere...pode não ser nada, você tem que manter os adolescentes calmos...só sua presença, só sua presença, meu caro. Adolescente pode querer a liberdade, mas não há adolescente sem um adulto por perto...Marta parecia ter recebido os ecos do pensamento de Gilberto em sua cabeça. A saída seria o único alívio em meio a seu coração frenético.

Leonardo olhou para a ex-namorada nervosa. Viu-se novamente em seus beijos calorosos, viu-se colocando a língua em sua boca. Sentiu uma ereção, pois mais uma vez imaginou como deveria ser o formato de sua vagina. O filme erótico com os dois como protagonistas em sua cabeça lhe veio à tona. Imaginava os dois tomando banho...ele a ensaboando e vice-versa. Leonardo abocanharia o seu seio com carinho e ao mesmo tempo ela lhe agarraria pelo pênis erguido... "É um ato de amor, Leo, é um ato de amor..."

- Aqui, Fernando. Serve um de trinta centímetros? - falou Luciana.

- Sim, sim! Passa logo! - disse ele.

Nova batida.

Lara pegou a régua e entregou ao garoto que estava em pé na cadeira e olhando pelas frestas, tentando descobrir alguma coisa assim enquanto o professor ficava ao lado da porta, segurando a maçaneta de madeira.

Fernando colocou dez centímetros..caiu.

- Marcos, pegue isso pra mim. Rápido! - gritou o garoto.

- Não quer que eu faça isso, cara?

- Não! Passa logo!

Todos estavam fazendo uma roda com Fernando no centro. Este recuperou o objeto e, dessa vez, introduziu-o todo dentro daquela escuridão.

As batidas cessaram por dez segundos.

- E aí, Gilberto? - perguntou Samuel - O que a gente faz?

O professor respondeu laconicamente:

- Tentem mais uma vez a régua.

Diogo e Eduardo seguravam as pernas de Fernando, agora. Gabriel e Arthur estavam sentados, quietos, sérios, não o que todos costumavam ver. Mariana coçava a cabeça. Alguns já começavam a achar que viver aquela tensão era desnecessária. Poderiam sair dali enquanto o caso não era solucionado...o professor não queria causar pânico, ele simplesmente queria que todos ouvissem quando aquilo terminasse e pudesse dizer: "Aprendem a nunca temer, só tenham medo do próprio medo. Tudo tem uma solução." Algumas frases feitas.

Fabrício pediu ao professor para ir ao banheiro, mas Gilberto não aceitou. Limitou-se a dizer que era para o garoto acompanhar os seus colegas.

Estava tudo em silêncio.

- O que você acha que é? - sussurrou Marta no ouvido de Marcos.

Ele respondeu no mesmo tom:

- Sabe os micos que vivem nas árvores daí fora? Acho que um deles entrou no ar-condicionado e está fazendo esse barulho todo.

- Você acha que um bicho desse...?

- Sim. A força é suficiente...eu acho.

Mariana gritou:

- Não acham que o animal já foi embora? Acabou o barulho! Vamos avisar logo à direção que tem um bicho andando pelo ar-condicionado!

- Pra tirarem logo! - exclamou Gabriel.

Fernando colocou a régua inteira novamente dentro de uma fresta.

- Assim vai espantar o animal! - falou Samuel - É melhor deixar ele quieto, para que seja mais fácil de capturar.

Gilberto coçou a testa e concordou:

- É, pode ser...

A madeira em cima da cabeça do homem se quebrou formando um buraco muito mais equivalente à destruição do que uma construção planejada. Lascas de madeira caíram no chão.

Alguns gritos de susto foram ouvidos.

Vários fios grandes desceram rapidamente do buraco que parecia negro e envolveram a traquéia de Gilberto numa velocidade incrível. O homem foi puxado para que ficasse apenas um palmo do chão. O professor começou a se debater, os olhos esbugalhando-se...a medida que o tempo passava o seu rosto ficava vermelho. Os dedos se estiravam e contraíam numa luta desesperada enquanto gritos de horror partiam de várias gargantas. A boca dele se contorcia e o fio era apertado com mais força. Sangue começou a escorrer da boca de Gilberto enquanto seu rosto ficava numa expressão horrenda. No momento em que o professor abriu a boca com os dentes sujos de vermelho, ele foi puxado totalmente para dentro da "caixa" branca. Para dentro da nova toca de qualquer coisa que seja.

Fernando tentou pular em desespero, mas antes disso a parte das frestras se abriu e dois braços de forma e cor estranha o puxaram para dentro daquele lugar escuro e que todos os alunos viam dia-a-dia, mas nunca realmente observaram. Foi deglutido para dentro das entranhas de algo totalmente estranho, foi deglutido da luz, foi deglutido da vida.

Dora bocejou em frente à tela do computador. Tirou os dedos de cima do mouse e espreguiçou-se com vontade. O sono lhe batia um pouco. Dormir tarde de vez em quando não vale a pena, mas daquela vez sim. Sempre se sentira com vontade de dormir depois de uma noite de agitação. A festa na casa da amiga só não foi melhor pelo fato de o marido dela ter feito um barraco, pois tinha acabado a cerveja sendo que ele tinha insistido na idéia desde cedo. Ele deveria ter comprado mais, é certo, mas não precisava desligar o som que tocava um forró para lhe dar uma bronca. Dora não bebeu muito sabendo que tinha que digitar os resultados de vários boletins naquela manhã, não queria reprovar ou aprovar ninguém por pura bebedeira. Ela não se interessava pela bebida mesmo, só tomava uma socialmente.

Ela olhou para os lados e se viu aprisionada naquela sala pequena com uma mesa lotada de papel. Observou o próprio crachá e viu escrito: "Auxiliar de disciplina" Suspirou. Em breve não mais seria. A faculdade de pedagogia era para ela subir na profissão. Logo chegaria a oportunidade.

Lembrou-se que tinha que levar uns avisos sobre as provas de segunda chamada para a classe ao lado, a oitava série D. Daqui a pouco ela iria, queria pelo menos completar a primeira turma.

- ", meu Deus! ", MEU DEUS! - gritou Mariana ao ver o corpo do professor de português subir para aquele buraco negro.

Paralisados, ouviram um barulho de algo mordendo com vontade, estraçalhando carne como um cachorro tentando cortar o bife. Nada conseguiam fazer por enquanto. Era como se o cérebro parasse de trabalhar por um instante.

O peito esquerdo com um pouco de pêlos grisalhos de Gilberto totalmente separado do corpo voou de dentro da "caixa" branca. Quem viu o pedaço de um cadáver sair dali de dentro pôde vir as pontas de algumas costelas quebradas e a vermelhidão da carne com um pedaço de tecido enfiado do tecido.

O peito deitou-se em cima do tablado.

Luciana vomitou como se quisesse tirar todos os demônios de suas tripas.

- Oh, MEU DEEEEEUS! - bradou Mariana novamente. As lágrimas caíam de seus olhos com o enorme fervor enquanto sua garganta queimava.

Lara desmaiou sobre a carteira, nada sentiu, apesar de ter-se chocado com os braços abertos e sem apoio nenhum. Não tinha forças para agüentar aquilo, preferia morrer a ter que ver aquilo. Infelizmente, era tudo que seu cérebro podia proporcionar naquele momento: uma breve inconsciência. Quando acordasse, lembraria que uma parte de seu professor esquartejado estava logo em sua frente como se fosse um simples objeto ali jogado.

Arthur começou a correr em disparada na direção da porta. Nunca tivera aquela velocidade desde a vez em que se deparou com uma cobra. Ela o encarou. Tudo pareceu congelar...as histórias de morte por veneno pareceram lhe avassalar no momento. Aqueles dentes afiadas cravando no pulso...seus pés moviam-se, pela primeira vez, com uma velocidade incrível. Correu tanto que a cobra não o alcançou. Isso lhe pareceu fantástico, por isso, sempre conta essa história para todos. Na sala, naquele instante de horror, fez o mesmo. Correu! Abriria a porta e estaria livre de tudo...estaria livre da cobra...

Gabriel levantou-se para ver a aventura do amigo e observar que alguma coisa muito veloz, quase como um vulto fez o movimento de um pêndulo de dentro do buraco até o rosto de Arthur.

- Não! Saia daí! - gritou o garoto.

Arthur foi arremessado de uma forma desengonçada para cima, balançando as pernas e os braços de forma cômica ao mesmo tempo, nem encostando na "caixa" branca antes de desabar no chão. A sua face estava sangrando terrivelmente...cinco furos brutos...de garras que lhe perfuraram, a pele do pescoço rachada, estando decapitado em se tratando de pele. Os olhos virados para cima enquanto o seu sangue servia simplesmente para lhe sujar e fazer o mesmo com o chão. A mão direita em um formato estranho, como se sofresse de um problema neurológico e estava se contorcendo. Com os olhos inutilizados, ele não podia ver o que lhe observava lá de sim. A coisa que queria puxa-lo, mas não poderia. O algo olhava para ele, mas Arthur não podia mais ver.

Samuel começou a gritar:

- Galera, acalme-se! Ficar nervoso não vai adiantar nada!

A agitação de todos ainda continuava, menos Marta que se manifestou em apoio:

- Samuel está certo! Vamos nos acalmar! Temos que ver as possibilidades.

Marcos segurou a mão da atual namorada e pediu silêncio com um som estranho.

Um pequeno grupo tentava colocar Lara para acordar novamente e, ao mesmo tempo, não havia um controle entre eles mesmos. A vontade de ajudar talvez fosse alguma forma de a coisa pudesse deixa-los em paz. Não sabiam o que pensar, não sabiam o que agir.

- Prestem atenção! - exclamou Samuel.

Sem êxito.

Na sala ao lado, Dora encostou de um jeito mais confortável na cadeira e cochilou. Os coordenadores estavam em reunião, só ela no andar...maravilha! Acabar logo com o soninho, antes que ele acabasse com ela.

Samuel subiu na cadeira com os pés ainda sujos da quadra de esportes em que conseguiu fazer pela primeira vez uma cesta de três pontos antes dos trinta segundos de jogo. Participaria de seu primeiro campeonato estadual na próxima semana contra a seleção de basquete do colégio em que o garoto cravou o lápis na colega. Nada de gracinhas em relação, pois isso ocorrera há um tempo, e o colégio já tinha enfrentado muitos problemas.

Diogo subiu numa cadeira e pediu todo a atenção para Samuel.

- Eu tenho algo a dizer. - falou o jogador de basquete.

- Que nós estamos fritos? Isso a gente sabe! Temos que correr mais rápido que Arthur - proferiu Eduardo.

Samuel começou:

- Não podemos sair daqui! Pelo menos por essa porta...a coisa pega qualquer um que passar por ali, mesmo com toda a velocidade.

- Se gritarmos por ajuda? - perguntou Fabrício.

- Não adianta. - respondeu Marta. - Aí levaremos quem vier socorrer a gente à morte. Ela vai passar despercebida por baixo do buraco e ser morta...

- E se a gente ficar aqui? - falou Luciana - Ele não pode sair do ar-condicionado e nos matar?

- Acho pouco provável - disse Marcos. - Eu observei que Ele tem medo daqui do exterior seja lá por qual motivo. O sol...ou simplesmente medo.

- Estamos lidando com o quê? - indagou Mariana.

- Eu não sei, eu não sei... - balbuciou Marta.

Gabriel passou a mão na cabeça e perguntou:

- Estamos presos? É isso mesmo?

- Sim. O nosso salvamento é esperar.

- Exato. - disse Diogo.

Lara abriu os olhos penosamente. Abriu de forma parecida daquela vez que foi internada no hospital por infecção no intestino. Deixou que suas pupilas pudessem mexer e receber a luz. A mão dela quis erguer-se mais logo voltou a se bater no chão. A garota massageou a própria cabeça enquanto tentava se levantar.

- Alguém pode ajuda-la, por favor? - disse Diogo. - Eu não posso! Estou aqui em cima da cadeira!

Leonardo a suspendeu com delicadeza enquanto ela ainda fazia uma careta de dor, segurando as costas. Seu cabelo caiu em sua boca. Lara olhou para a frente e fechou os olhos com força.

Começou a gritar:

- Tirem essa coisa daí! Tirem! Por favor!

Só nesse momento que Marta foi olhar novamente para aquele pedaço do seu professor. Novamente sentiu uma ânsia de vomitar. Todos se voltaram para aquele tanto de carne esquecido.

- Tirem! Por favor! - voltou a gritar Lara.

A maioria se entreolhou. A pergunta no olhar era: quem iria chutar aquilo para debaixo da mesa do professor .

Quem?

- Quem se candidata? - perguntou Mariana, mais controlada.

- Por que apenas os homens têm que ter esse papel? - indagou Samuel, com a mão no estômago ao olhar o peito de Gilberto de soslaio.

- Essa questão não tem jeito! - falou Leonardo ainda com o braço direito envolvido na cintura de Larissa - Será um de nós homens. Fabrício?

- Eu não! Eu não! - exclamou ele.

- Eduardo?

- Sei disso não...

Samuel encarou o colega que indagava sobre quem iria e perguntou:

- E por que você não vai, Leonardo?  
- Eu estou segurando a menina...

- Não venha com essa! Você está tão sem vontade como todos nós!

- Talvez...

- Ah! O que vamos fazer? Eu também não agüento esperar sair desse inferno vendo aquilo ali!

Marta fechou os olhos. Sem querer, acabou se conscentrando nos sons que ouvia. Sentia alguma coisa alguém se mastiga um bom churrasco...mas aquela carne estava crua e Marta sabia disso. Tinha certeza que a coisa que estava no ar-condicionado mordia cada parte do corpo de Fernando e engolia. Percebeu que _ele_, depois de matar, começara a devorar o se fosse um pedófilo canibal. Um comedor de criancinhas.

Mastigava...dilacerava...

Marcos colocou uma das mão em cima do ombro da nova namorada. Fez um movimento carinhoso com os dedos que, numa situação normal, seria retribuído com um sorriso e um simples beijo nos lábios. Qualquer coisas de um namoro juvenil com sentimentos mais verdadeiros e era isso que o garoto sentia naquele momento. Dane-se se ele tivesse descoberto naquele dia que gostava mesmo dela, dane-se! O amor não é uma casa, não se constrói com tijolos e cimento para se formar. Nós não somos pedreiros do amor e sim mágicos extraordinários.

Diogo dobrou os joelhos de um modo que ficou agachado em cima da cadeira, mas logo voltou a sua posição anterior e falou olhando para todos, inclusive para aqueles que não estavam se expressando muito, apenas calados com o temor dentro do peito:

- Como resolvemos isso?

Todos pensaram um pouco.

Agora, mesmo que alguns não demonstrassem, podiam ouvir o som de alguém se alimentado de alguma coisa dentro do ar-condicionado.

- E aí? - indagou Leonardo.

- Eu tenho uma idéia! - manifestou-se Luciana - Mas acho melhor só os meninos participarem...eu tenho canetas de todas as cores no meu estojo...que tal se cada garoto pegar uma e eu fico lá no canto com os olhos fechados. Eu falo a cor e o menino que estiver com ela vai lá retirar o pedaço de carne.

Samuel disse:

- Eu aprovo! E vocês?

Os garotos concordaram com a cabeça, mesmo descontentes.

Luciana pegou o seu estojo laranja de dentro da mochila com mais facilidade que pegara a régua nos primeiros instantes. Agora tinha três mortos. Um motivo para ela ficar mais desesperada, porém simplesmente ficou mais calma. Talvez porque o mistério se tornara agora terror físico, e contra a matéria temos alguma chance.

Ela levou o estojo até o centro dos garotos, Lara abordou com mais uma careta de repugnância:

- E Arthur? O que vamos fazer com ele?

- Encobri-lo. Que tal? - falou Marta.

- Com o quê? - indagou Lara.

- Mochilas. - respondeu a mesma que tinha dado a idéia.

- Não, mesmo! Não vou colocar mochila minha em cima de um cadáver! Eu não gosto disso. - protestou Eduardo.

Gabriel não escondia sua expressão lúgubre.

- Que tal jogarmos o corpo dele no buraco do ar-condicionado? - questionou Leonardo.

- Que frieza! - exclamou Lara.

- Não é ser frio...é pensando em quem ainda está vivo. Quem sabe se a coisa se saciar, ela não sai. A gente pode sair assim.

- Olhando por esse lado é verdade. - comentou Marcos.

- É como no caso daquela queda de um avião em que as pessoas ficaram sem salvação e tiveram que comer os companheiros que morriam. - continuou o garoto que já tinha namorado Luciana - A gente ainda está vivo!

- Então você faz isso? Correndo o risco da coisa te pegar?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Isso é. - disse Mariana - Então não vamos poder fazer nada com o corpo de Arthur...só não olhar. Aquilo ali no tablado que é impossível. É de revirar o estômago. Por favor, acabem logo com isso.

Eduardo olhou no relógio e gritou:

- Droga! Só daqui trinta minutos a professora de Matemática chega! Ninguém vai vir aqui antes disso...em tanto tempo, podemos estar todos acabados.

- É mesmo! - concordou Fabrício - Quem sabe se a besta não saia da toca dela e venha matar a todos nós? Quem garante?

- Não comente isso. - falou Marta - O pânico só vai trazer mais problemas para a gente.

Luciana entregou o estojo à Leonardo.

- Despeje no chão assim que eu chegar no fundo da sala e não poder ver nada. - ordenou ela,sutilmente.

Fabrício colocou as mãos no rosto.

Luciana caminha rapidamente até chegar o fim da sala, encostar-se no canto e não poder ver mais nada o que ocorria atrás dela. Ela sempre gostou de trapacear nesse sentido quando brincava de esconde-esconde, mantinha os olhos abertos, olhava de esgüela ou prestava atenção na luz dos ladrilhos para ver uma movimentação. Dessa vez ela nem pensou niso, não passou pela cabeça dela...e sim a figura dos pais dela. Será que os veria novamente? Evite pensar nisso, menina! Evite! Foi o que ela fez ao simplesmente falar:

- Pode despejar!

Leonardo abriu o zíper do estojo, arreganhou a "boca" e virou.

As canetas caíram no chão com força. Dizem que isso as faz falhas, mas quem ligava? A dona nem tinha certeza se voltaria a usá-las um dia...ninguém tinha uma certeza do amanhã.

Cada garoto pegou uma caneta de uma cor diferente, menos Diogo que ainda estava lá em cima da carteira e ele falou:

- Gabriel, pegue uma caneta dessas que sobrou pra mim.

O garoto meio trêmulo obedeceu. Chegou junto dos objetos de várias cores, voltou a cabeça em direção aos olhos de Diogo e indagou:

- A amarela, a roxa ou a azul?

- Idiota! - exclamou Leonardo - Pra quê você foi dizer em voz alta?

- Que mole, Gabriel! Volta! Volta! - vociferou Samuel.

Lara só segurava seu compasso e rezava baixinho enquanto tudo acontecia e Eduardo lhe alisava o cabelo com uma caneta vermelha na outra mão. Mas logo a colocaria novamente no estojo para começar tudo de novo.

Gabriel começou a chorar e falou:

- Desculpe! Foi mal! Não precisam ter mais trabalho! - e nisso ele começou a correr em direção ao peito de Gilberto que já estava com sangue coagulado - Eu mesmo cuido disso.

Uhh!

Estou preparado para qualquer tipo de comentário, podem meter chumbo ou mandar-me uma rosa.

Grato,

Saulo Dourado


	3. A Noite Cai3

A NOITE CAI 

_Saulo Dourado_

PARTE 3 - FINAL 

Ele fechou os olhos com as lágrimas descendo na face para poder chutar aquilo. Livrar-se. Era isso mesmo que ia fazer. Em sua cabeça era só: "Preciso fazer isso! Preciso! Qual o problema? É só não olhar! Você não chuta a bola? Aposto que já meteu em pé em várias tão macias quanto um pedaço de carne...só isso...não é uma pessoa...é um pedaço" Nesse último pensamento, sendo companhado pelo olhar de alguns, Gabriel chutou.

Mariana gritou.

- Não pra cá, Gabriel! Não! - gritou Marcos.

Tarde demais. Aquilo que já constituiu um corpo foi em direção aos alunos da oitava série matutina turma D. A carne passou capotando um pouco, deixando alguns fragmentos de si pelo caminho, o couro flácido balançou com o movimento. Rolou até que batesse contra os pés de Lara. A garota abriu os olhos e viu...era...aquilo...oh, meu Deus, era aquilo! OH, MEU DEUS, ERA AQUILO!!!!

Lara berrou com todas as forças de seu pulmão e arremessou os braços para um lugar em que não teve controle.

A parte do compasso que tinha um ferro perfurou o antebraço de Fabrício até ficar cravado. O garoto gritou junto, mas de dor e não de algum sentimento ruim. O sangue borrifou no cabelo de Lara e escorreu até a mão.

O mesmo liquído que lembra a destruição humana e de cor vermelha começou a jorrar de dentro do buraco do ar-condicionado que era onde Fernando tinha sido puxado, onde havia as frestras. Deu-se para ver os braços do garoto saírem por aquela abertura, mordidos com verocidade. Dava-se para ver a articulação do cotovelo, o branco grotesco do osso humano. Isso aconteceu rapidamente. Logo os braços foram puxados novamente, Ele tinha puxado o corpo de volta para si.

Ouviu-se a coisa caminhar novamente pelo ar-condicionado.

Gabriel se escondeu debaixo da mesa do professor. Fabrício caiu no chão e retirou o compasso de dentro de sua carne. Lara desmaiou novamente. Marta e Marcos se abraçaram com força. Mariana simplesmente se paralizou sem saber o que fazer igual a Luciana e Diogo. Samuel aproximou-se ao máximo da janela. Eduardo sentou-se na cadeira e ficou olhando a "caixa" branca com alguns pontos de destruição.

Diogo não tinha que se preocupar apesar de estar paralizado e em pé na cadeira. Sua carteira estava afastado de um possível alcance da coisa.

Dessa vez, ao ouvir o barulho do _algo_ caminhando, ninguém gritou.

Tudo voltou ao silêncio novamente depois de alguns instantes.

Marta caminhou um pouco para trás ao se desenvolver de Marcos, ao fazer isto, seu pé direito pisou com força em algo que lhe lembrou um pouco quando ela pisou no bife do seu pastor belga. Não era muito parecido, mas lembrava. Agora ouvia um osso manifestando de forma agoniante. Saiu mais carne do lugar onde não havia nada como barreiras, o lado que tinha se divorciado do tórax de Gilberto. A garoto sentiu náuseas.

Diogo olhou e pôde ouvir o estômago remexendo, não podia suportar mais aquela situação. Não poderia sentir aquele cheiro e ainda ter que enfrentar o horror de algo desconhecido. Os seres humanos têm medo das incógnitas, seja das coisas que parecem mais estranhas como Marcos já tinha ouvido falar. O interior que ele visitara possui uma história que tinha acontecido há vinte anos anteriores. O caso de haver um coqueiro alto no parque da cidade, onde todos se impressionavam. Pela noite, diz o povo, que houve um velho que ouviu uma voz lhe chamando. Não sabia quem ou que era, só sabia que aquela voz lhe chamava. Procurou até chegar debaixo do coqueiro...um côco desabou em cima de seu crânio, matando-o. Três pessoas morreram assim em uma semana, com o mesmo coqueiro. Isolaram-no, pois ninguém teve coragem de tira-lo dali...mas soa até um tanto ridículo: o coqueiro mal-assombrado, mas é desconhecido! Alguém poderia explicar o que estava havendo? Não com firmeza! Quando algo que não podemos explicar ocorre, sempre nos sentimos abalados ou pelo menos um coração acelerado. Ainda mais quando aquilo traz mortes. O homem tem medo de morrer, esse é o fato. Talvez não tenha exatamente medo da morte e sim medo de enfrentar a morte...observando bem uma rotina, dá para perceber que vivemos para não morrer, como um ladrão que corre para não ser pego.

Diogo não agüentou-se mais em suas pernas e desabou para trás. Deixou-se. Tentou ignorar o fato do que seu cérebro lhe alertava: iria se machucar! Bateria a cabeça na parede, quebraria algum osso...mas era bom! Quando acontece de forte conosco, esquecemos o fato anterior, pelo menos por uns instantes. Seu corpo caiu.

PRAAAAA

Houve um som de destruição...uma destruição de madeira. Dois buracos se formaram na "caixa" branca e, um segundo depois, dois braços saíram por lá...um em cada buraco. Eram duas coisas horrendas...algo como braços humanos onde já não há oxigênio há muito tempo e com algumas esfoladuras. Lembrava algo como um morto-vivo, mas não era. Era o desconhecido. Era alguma coisa que nunca se esqueceriam na vida, era algo que poderia expressar muito mais terror do que qualquer espírito, fantasma, alma penada...seja o que for, ou até mesmo um ladrão com um revólver. Era uma figura que representava o medo. E ela mesma que agarrou Diogo por seus bíceps.

- AHHHH! - gritou o garoto - Alguém me ajude, por favor! Eu não quero morrer! Eu quero ser médico! Eu quero descobrir a cura do câncer! Eu quero ser alguém, não um defunto! Não um defunto! Oh, por favor! OH, POR FAVOR!

A coisa voltou seus braços com toda força que podia, provocando uma dor em norme em Diogo, pois a sua coluna se chocava contra a quina que possuía metal. Uma das garras direitas da criatura penetrou em seu tríceps no momento do choque. O sangue escorreu...livre para voar. Eu sou liiiiiiiiiivre para descer!!!

O golpe foi repetido.

Leonardo berrou:

- Vamos puxar ele! A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa! Não vamos perder mais um colega nosso pra _ele_!

Eduardo vociferou em concordância.

Se perguntassem, ela responderia: já estou acostumada. Eu já faço todo dia, não é mesmo? O que é que tem? Um dia tudo se resolve! Lutar na vida é melhor do que ficar parado e sempre estar na mesma. Talvez não com essas palavras, mas era isso que Suzana reponderia se perguntassem o motivo de ela varrer a escola. Gostava do ambiente de lá e os alunos não eram tão idiotas como nas outras que já tinha trabalhado. Olha! Ela tinha já progredido na vida...agora varria na melhor escola da cidade! Mas progrediria mais, tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos e possuía um belo corpo. Casar com o ricaço poderia ser o passe de mágica para isso, mas queria mesmo com o seu suor. Varrendo, varrendo...

- Bom dia, Suzana. - disse a coordenadora passando ali perto dela, no térreo do colégio.

- Bom dia! - disse a moça com um sorriso. O fato de não ser esquecida ali lhe dava forças para continuar. O pior do que não ter uma profissão muito privilegiada é sentir-se isolada. Algo que ninguém liga. Isso é horrível! Um simples bom dia basta para ela chegar a um ponto de alegria.

- E aí? Como é que anda o trabalho? - indagou a coordenadora.

- Tá tudo indo...um pouco cansada de limpar a bagunça desses meninos.

A coordenadora deu um sorriso cordial e indagou:

- Falta limpar mais uma coisa?

- Falta sim! A capela.

- E você limpa todo dia? Poucos vão lá...não precisa muito...

- Eu vou uma vez a cada três dias. Aproveito e faço meus pedidos ao Criador!

- Tomara que Ele atenda!

- Vai! Eu tenho fé.

Conversaram mais um pouco e logo a coordenadora entrou em sua sala logo ali perto.

Suzana encaminhou-se para a capela com o pensamento limpo. Não encontraria mais problemas, pois o grupo de garotos que se masturbava ali no intervalo com revistas de mulheres peladas já tinham, por preferência dos pais, mudado-se do colégio.

A jovem abriu a porta da capela e, antes que pudesse benzer-se, viu um corpo caído. Viu o sangue coagulado em Jesus e por outros cantos, borrifado na parede como se alguém tivesse espirrado o líquido ali. Os olhos do menino estavam petrificados nas órbitas, a garganta aberta...ele tinha se degolado! Havia um menino suicida dentro da capela.

Suzana fechou a porta bruscamente e correu. E como o fez rápido! Não é possível! Lembrou do rosto daquele menino...era o mesmo que andava sozinho pelos intervalos. Sentia pena dele, por isso memorizou seu rosto. Agora ele estava morto no lugar onde deveria haver mais paz no colégio, não era paradeiro para suicida. Um filme sem muita importância passou pela cabeça da mulher enquanto ela corria até o andar da oitava série. Não falaria com a coordenadora, ela era legal, mas não tinha pulso forte para agüentar uma coisa como essas. A única pessoa que tinha certeza que lhe ajudaria era Dora.

Passou pelas oitava séries com velocidade, teve até impressão de ouvir alguém gritando "Vamos pegar ele", mas não deu importância. Alguma apresentação ou algo assim. O que lhe importava era que havia algo de terrível dentro da escola, algo que mudaria tudo!

Suzana abriu a porta com toda sua força.

Dora abriu os olhos e levantou sua cabeça com os olhos esbugalhados em direção a quem a tinha acordado.

- Que susto, Suzana! Quer me matar do coração? - falou Dora.

- Mulher, você tem que me acompanhar!

A auxiliar franziu as sobrancelhas em um gesto de preocupação e disse:

- Você parece estar muito tensa! Estou ficando com medo...o que é?

- Só me acompanhe. Eu não posso falar em voz alta. Já pensou se alguém ouve?

Dora sorriu maliciosamente e fez um gesto do dedo médio erguido, e o polegar e o indicador juntos formando uma "roda na outra mão. Dora colocou o dedo dentro da "roda", entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo...

- É disso que você está falando?

- Não! É sério! - então sussurrou - Estou falando de morte.

Dora se razão. As palavras saíram da boca de Suzana de forma macabra demais.

O telefone foi estridente ali perto.

- Alô? – atendeu Dora.

Enquantos os colegas tentavam retirar Diogo das garras do _algo_, Sandro telefonava do seu celular para o telefone do gabinete da auxiliar de disciplina. Que sorte a sua mente ter saído do estado de coma temporário e ele poder lembrar que possuía um telefone. E sorte dele ser um pouco indisciplinado às vezes e ter uma mãe preocupada, pois ela anotara o número de Dora para que pudesse sempre saber como anda o seu filho. Ela anotou no celular de Sandro porque o telefone dela a pequena agenda estava lotada de telefones importantes.

- Alô? – repetiu Dora.

- Oh, meu Deus! Ainda bem que você atendeu, ainda bem...meu Deus.

- Quem é?

- É...é...o Sandro da oitava série D.

- Olha, Sandro, eu estou muita ocupada no momento, muito mesmo...pode ligar mais tarde?

- Eu também tenho uma coisa muito importante pra dizer! É...é...ouve os gritos?

- É sério, Sandro. Sem brincadeiras, preciso ir.

Dora e Suzana desceram até a capela.

- Oh, minha nossa! Oh, minha nossa! Eu preciso vomitar – gritou Dora.

A besta batia Diogo cada vez mais no metal enquanto as pessoas ficavam em volta, gritando e pedindo pelo amor de Deus. Nas outras salas, quem conseguia ouvir, muito desconcentrado na aula, achava que fazia parte da apresentação de Português, alguma encenação dramática.

- Solta o Diogo! – berrava Luciana.

- Não adianta, o bicho não vai largar – choramingava Samuel.

Num grito quase gutural, Leonardo chegou com uma cadeira nas duas mãos e num esforçado golpe, acertou o braço esquerdo da coisa. Viram a madeira colidir numa consistência morta e quase ouviram um guincho, mas talvez fosse só imaginação. A besta apenas recuou os braços e deixou Diogo, cair, chorando no leito escolar.

Lara apertou-lhe a mão enquanto ele tentava respirar no chão.

Diogo se debatia porque acima dele a coisa poderia ser vista, pelo menos os seus olhos.

Quando direcionaram os olhos para lá, não havia mais ninguém.

O garoto espancado continuava no chão apertando os próprios olhos com as mãos.

Lara apertava mais as mãos dele e cantava baixinho, sem razão em especial, mas era uma música que lhe acalmava (O Bêbado e O Equilibrista):

_Caía a tarde feito um viaduto  
E um bêbado trajando luto me lembrou Carlitos  
A lua, tal qual a dona de um bordel  
Pedia a cada estrela fria um brilho de aluguel  
E nuvens, lá no mata-borrão do céu  
Chupavam manchas torturadas, que sufoco  
Louco, o bêbado com chapéu-côco  
Fazia irreverências mil pra noite do Brasil, meu Brasil  
Que sonha com a volta do irmão do Henfil  
Com tanta gente que partiu num rabo-de-foguete  
Chora a nossa pátria, mãe gentil  
Choram Marias e Clarices no solo do Brasil  
Mas sei, que uma dor assim pungente  
Não há de ser inutilmente, a esperança  
Dança na corda bamba de sombrinha  
E em cada passo dessa linha pode se machucar  
Azar, a esperança equilibrista  
Sabe que o show de todo artista tem que continuar_

As meninas ao lado abraçaram Lara, emocionados. Os garotos ficavam parados, olhando para os lados sem saber o que fazer se queriam realmente aquele afeto. Mas no fundo achavam incoveniente gostar de alguém em frente a algo maligno.

Sandro continuava no canto da sala.

Dora voltou aos prantos até a sala dela com Suzana ainda perplexa.

O telefone tocou de novo.

- Alô? – disse ela chorosa.

- Por favor, Dora. Tem uma coisa muito errada acontecendo na oitava série D. Tem gente morta aqui...não desliga não! Mas não entra na sala, pode ser perigoso pra você. Apenas saiba que tem algo muito ruim aqui... – Sandro também estava começando a chorar.

- Não sabia que você era tão mau, Sandro. Um colega seu se suicidou dentro da capela! Oh! Por que eu estou dizendo isso?

Um silêncio entre os dois se prevaleceu.

Nem Samuel poderia permitir esse pequeno vácuo de diálogo temendo que ela desligasse, nem Dora poderia desligar por ter ainda que tentar se redimir, redimir-se perante a tolice que fizera.

Até que a voz de Samuel brilhou:

- Eu tenho uma idéia, Dora. Você tem que me ouvir. Se eu estou mentindo, quero me ver morto amanhã. Estirado debaixo de um caminhã! Por favor, acredite. Tem uma coisa no ar-condicionado matando a gente...ele esquartejou o professor Gilberto. Mas ninguém pode passar na porta, se não ele pega.

- E se eu estiver acreditando em você, o que você quer que eu faça?

- Jogue o corpo desse meu colega pra cima assim que entrar. Nós todos vamos correr enquanto a coisa agarra o morto.

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso.

- Não quero fazer chantagem, mas se não quer se sentir mal pro resto da vida por não ter salvado vidas, faça isso.

Dora nunca sentiu uma voz tão convincente em sua vida. Como ela estava já emotiva, decidiu colaborar:

- Eu vou fazer isso, mas se for mentira, você não vai estudar nem aqui e nem mais em canto nenhum.

- Eu já lhe disse. Se for mentira, eu estarei morto. E sim!! Abra a porta com uma vassoura...nunca se sabe. E dê um toque em meu celular quando estiver tudo preparado.

- Ei, todo mundo! Ei, todo mundo! – gritou Sandro dentro da sala enquanto as colegas estavam abraçadas.

- O que foi, Sandro? – perguntou Eduardo, totalmente impaciente.

- Nosso problema parece que vai se resolver.

- Como? Vamos voar pela janela? – ironizou Gabriel.

- Sabe o Tadeu? Ele foi o único que não voltou para a aula hoje.

Marcos e Marta estavam abraçados, ouvindo o que Sandro tinha a dizer.

Continuou:

- Parece que ele se suicidou na capela. E a gente vai ter que cometer uma loucura. Eu liguei para Dora, vocês ouviram, certo?

- Eu ouvi! – disse Mariana – Ele pediu para que Dora jogasse esse corpo para cima assim que abrisse a porta da sala.

- E ela aceitou. – completou Sandro.

- Então temos que está preparados para correr? – perguntou Marta.

- Sim! Assim que ela der um toque para o meu celular...

Todos olharam para a mão dele.

- Vai dar tempo?

- Vamos apostar na sorte.

- Mas, Dora, como vamos subir dois andares com um corpo na mão? – indagou Suzana.

- É um caso de vida ou morte, agora não há explicações.

As duas estavam dentro da capela.

- Quem vai pegar o corpo? – perguntou Suzana.

- Você!

- De jeito nenhum!

- Mas você não tem que fazer isso...eu já vou me arriscar abrindo a porta. Parece que têm meninos em perigo dentro da sala. Você pode ver por Tadeu: há algo de errado por aqui.

Suzana olhou para um lado, olhou para o lado e demonstrou estar convencida. Observou o garoto morto enquanto pigarreou. Com os olhos fechados, agachou-se e o segurou. Sentia um sexto elemento no corpo do menino, o elemento _morte_ e quase sufucou a si mesmo com esse pensamento.

- Agora vamos correr! Corre!

Suzana correu com o menino nos braços com a impressão que a qualquer momento ele poderia envolver as mãos no seu pescoço e dar um apertão. Só para assustar. E sorrir !

Dora quase tropeçou três vezes nos degrais, mas chegou inteira na sua sala e parou perto do telefone. Ficou parada.

- Vamos logo, Dora! Eu não posso ficar o dia todo com esse menino no colo! Ai, minha senhora...

Dora continuou a encará-la tristemente.

- O que foi, mulher? Quer me deixar com mais medo ainda?

- Eu não sei o número do celular de Sandro.

- Vocês acham que ela está demorando? – indagou Marcos para todos.

- Não. – disse Samuel, que ficara mudo por um tempo por ali – Tem que ter cuidado para passar com corpo pelo colégio.

- E se ela só fingiu acreditar? – sugeriu pessimamente Eduardo.

- Vira essa boca pra lá! – disse Mariana.

- Vocês já pararam pra pensar que tudo é muito fácil de perder? – perguntou Leonardo, sentado numa carteira, ainda ofegando.

- Como assim, Léo? – indagou Luciana.

- A gente tava numa apresentação bem alegre, cheia de vida. Pô! Nem começamos a vida adulta ainda. Nem o Fernando, nem o Arthur. E de repente... vem uma coisa que nem no jornal aparece, sabe? É um perigo que não dá pra imaginar.

- Não podemos pensar que tudo está perdido. – falou Marta – Certo que mesmo que a gente saia desse lugar, talvez nunca mais vamos querer entrar de novo nessa sala. Nós vamos viver em pânico, achando que tem uma coisa dessas debaixo da cama, dentro da geladeira ou escondido atrás da porta. Vamos viver sempre em alerta. Vamos criar nosso filhos muito perto de nós, temendo que a besta seja um devorador de criancinhas também. Mas eu não quero e nem vou servir de alimento de ninguém.

- Você já pensou que tudo isso pode ser uma vingança? – indagou Fabrício que ficou totalmente calado por aqueles tempos.

- Que tipo de vingança, Fabrício? – perguntou Samuel.

- Pelo homem ter mania de devorar a todos?

- Não, não creio. – disse Mariana – Creio em _algo_ com muita fome. Talvez nem coma todos os dias...talvez acorde uma vez ou outra para achar alimentos.

Quando Diogo fez menção de falar, ouviu-se uma batida na porta.

- Sandro! Sandro! Estamos aqui. – gritou Dora. – Com o que você pediu.

Quase olharam para o celular para ver se aquela voz saía do telefone, como fora combinada. Mas era impossível! Ela estava à porta, fora do combinado, mas isso não afetaria totalmente o curso do plano.

Sandro avisou para que todos ficassem em posição de corrida. Assim que o monstro apanhasse o corpo.

- Eu não vou! Isso não vai dar certo! – gritou Fabrício – É muita gente para escapar.

- Cala essa boca! – exclamou Leonardo.

- Corram agachados! – bradou Marcos.

Com o barulho, a coisa começou a bater-se contra a madeira, numa sonoplastia assustadora.

Dora abriu a porta com um chute e não com a vassoura sugerida. A porta se escancarou e Suzana prepareu-se para jogar.

- Estamos quase lá. – falou Gabriel ao colocar rapidamente uma cadeira na ponta da porta, onde a coisa não alcançava, para que a porta não se fechasse.

Foi um desespero mudo em meio à vários sons. Muitas vezes, quando olhamos pela janela, assistimos a algum tipo de desespero mudo. Coisas como uma mulher andando com um homem, poderia significar um breve rapto, não? E quando, no deserto da rua, um mendigo caminha com uma sacola cheia de latas nas costas e um rapaz bem arrumado anda logo a frente? Há um desespero mudo em que algo pode acontecer.

A faxineira do colégio sentia isso inconscientemente e preparou o impulso dos seus braços para uma possível última chance dos estudantes.

Suzana não conseguiu forças e o corpo acabou caindo e rolando até debaixo do buraco feito para apanhar Gilberto.

- Droga!!! - vociferou Eduardo.

Mais batidas na madeira.

Soluços de Suzana.

Desespero agitador.

Num ato de coragem, Marcos, agachado, puxou o corpo pela mão. A mão da coisa ergueu-se em sua direção, mas apenas fez vento perto de seus cabelos. O garoto conseguiu puxar o corpo para si.

- Samuel! Você que é bom em arremessar bola...jogue esse corpo na altura certa.

Primeiramente, Samuel não compreendeu muito bem o comando, mas logo pegou o corpo e o posicionou como se fosse arremessar uma bola.

Seria o maior ponto de sua vida ou o menor ponto de sua morte.

- 1...2...3! Já! – gritou Samuel.

Ele lançou Tadeu-cadáver pelo ar e logo _ele _agarrou enquanto os alunos saíam apressados, chorando e agachados. A coisa devorava a comida entregue, dando tempo para que fugissem. Pedaços de carne caíam em cima das pessoas, mas eles nem mais ligavam para isso.

Um por um conseguiu sair. Menos Fabrício que começou a gritar:

- Eu não vou passar por aí! Eu não consigo! Acho que ele vai me pegar, vai me pegar!

- Vem!!

- Não!

Eduardo voltou para a sala da mesma forma e derrubou o amigo, agarrando-o pelo pé. Fabrício bateu o crânio com força no chão e preocupou-se mais em gritar pela dor do quê com a emoção.

A coisa deixou a orelha de Tadeu cair, sem querer. Certeiramente na garganta de Fabrício que vomitou no corredor mesmo.

Os alunos da oitava série D não quiseram ficar mais um instante perto daquele lugar. Correram escada abaixo, enquanto alguns professores estavam perambulando pelo corredor para saber que barulho era aquele. Surpreenderam-se ao ver aquela correria e gritaria. Nem ouviram a coisa irritada começar a cortar os fios do ar-condicionado. Um por um!

Ainda bem que ninguém estava na porta da sala quando o ar-condicionado explodiu.

Quando foram fazer a perícia no local, não acharam nada sobrehumano queimado.

Na porta do colégio, os alunos ainda se recuperavam do choque, respirando o fundo de seus pulmões, dois pulmões que pareciam ter unido a um só.

As autoridades sendo avisadas do ocorrido e todos os alunos sendo dispensados.

O beijo de Marcos e Marta em frente ao colégio teve gosto de lágrima.

Eu quis permanecer esse lance da _coisa_ de forma bem kafkiana mesmo. Nem me dei ao trabalho de descrever esse mal ou de dar uma explicação plausível para que ele estivesse ali. Não importa o porquê de ele estar ali, pois ele já estava ali. Da mesma forma que não interessa como você veio parar no universo, você está no universo e não vai poder sair dele se quiser, só se você pular da janela do seu quarto até o solo rigído do seu pátio.

Confesso ter gostado de reutilizar meus contos antigüíssimos, mas claro que não vou colocá-los todos aqui. Não quero me perder na tosquidão! Eu até pretendia colocar algo mais bonitinho no próximo sábado, mas os contos com ar "bonitinho" são pequenos ou são utilizados o suficiente para escaparem da web.

Bom, daqui pra lá eu resolvo.

Estou ansioso por comentários!!

"que a noite caia

de repente caia

tão demente

quanto um raio

que a noite traga

alívio imediato"

Engenheiros do Hawaii

Saulo Dourado


End file.
